After That Hot Day
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: After Another Hot Day things started to cool off a bit in town. No one will forget what they where doing on that day. As for three people they know that's true. So what did happen after that hot day at the dojo between Jack, Kim, and Milton? Only one way to find out
1. Chapter 1

sorry for a long over due story. I will just say it I had the longest writers block I have ever had. I hope this won't happen again.

I don't own, work for, know anyone who anyone who owned or worked for Disney and Disney's Kick'n It in any way. This is a spin off of my story Another Hot Day. It would make some sense if you read that first. However you don't have to.

* * *

"Yah you like that don't you. You getting all wet." Kim said.

"Yes master I do I love when you pee on me." The boy said as he was on his back on a plastic tarp.

Kim just smiled as she stood over the boy as she pissed on him while squeezing her big breasts.

"That's what I want to hear now be a good slave and open your mouth."

"Yes master." The boy said.

The boy had no clue this would be his life after that one hot day. Kim's piss soon was hitting the boy's mouth and soon it was going into it. The boy did his best to swallow it. Soon the pissing stopped and Kim went down on her knees to just look at the boy's hard dick even closer. This was in deed the biggest dick she has ever laid eyes on. Kim just keep looking at her handy work of the cum stopper she made that was attached to the boy's dick. Luckily the boy did not have to cum just yet but that was going to change real soon.

Kim just smiled and started to lick the boys balls for awhile before moving to his ass where the boy just moaned. He knew this meant he should be fucked. The only thing he did not know was if Kim was going to use the dildo with her hand or use a strap on. As Kim was rimming the boy she slowly entered a finger into his ass causing the boy to moan. Kim's finger happened to go all the way inside. Soon one finger became two then three while the boy moaned.

The boy was just kept moaning waiting for that dildo to slide in his ass but it never came. Instead it was Kim's fist. This however was not the first time he been fisted but it has been awhile since the last time he was. As the fisting counted the boy started to get on edge but due to the device on his dick he won't be able to cum unless the pressure was off.

At one point Kim was passed her wrist making the boy moan even more. Luckily for Kim no one would be able to her the loud moaning as they where in her sex dungeon. Once Kim thought the boy's add was attached enough she pulled out her fist and took out some golf balls. Ten in total to be exact. Soon one by one went down his ass. Once all ten was in his ass Kim took out a butt plug and pushed it in him.

"You better leave that in until Master Milton gets here."

"Yes Master."

"Now clean yourself up Jack."

Jack got up to do so. As he was washing himself up, Kim just washed playing with her wet pussy. She just loved having Jack as a sex slave. She never thought he would agree to it, but again he probably wants to because of her huge rack and the amazing sex. However that don't explain him enjoying getting fucked by Milton and having other things up his ass. Kim then just shrugged it off thinking he might be bi. Whatever the case may be Jack could quit anytime he wanted to and yet he has not yet done so.

Once he was cleaned up the two got dressed and left her sex dungeon to head up stairs to wait for Milton. Jack for one felt full thanks to the ten golf balls and butt plug in him, but was glad he no longer had to cum even if the cum stopper was still on him. However it would also stop him from taking a piss. Luckily Jack did not have to go.

"You want something while we wait?" Kim asked.

"No thank you master."

Kim just smiled and nodded. "You know you can just call me Kim when we are not doing anything sexual."

"Sorry Master I mean Kim I forgot."

"That's all right we do have plenty of sex."

There was a knock on the door and Kim went to answer it. She smiled seeing it was Milton and the two kissed each other. When the kiss broke she seen Milton holding a long case.

"What's in that?" Kim said.

"Oh you guys will see soon enough. It is something for Jack and for you of course when Jack is not around, but I'm hungry."

The three of them head out to Floffle Phil's and Milton noticed how Jack was walking and just smiled and could not wait to slide his dick into his holes. While there Kim and Jack just had water where Milton had something called the Mega. It is a very tasty new drink. The only problem is it makes you want to take a piss after drinking some of it and Milton orders the large with no ice. Jack knew another thing is going to happen after they are done with lunch.

The three of them went back to Kim's and soon entered the sex Dungun with the mystery box. Without being told Jack got naked as Milton and Kim just watched on. They soon started making out and taking each other's cloths off. Once naked Jack was surprised not to see a dick cage around Milton's dick. Jack did not want to ask any questions as he had no clue what would happen if he did. Milton soon looked at Jack with a smile.

"I let you boys have fun while watch." Kim said as she walked to a chair and spread her legs.

Milton just looked at Kim's naked body and licked his lips. He soon looked at Jack again he can't wait to have his way with the good looking boy.

"On your knees."

Jack lessoned and soon Milton aimed his dick and let his piss flow. The piss went all over Jack's body as Milton walked around. Once Milton was back facing Jack still pissing he began pissing on Jack's face. Jack soon opened his mouth and let Milton's piss flow down his mouth and into his belly. Milton soon got closer and Jack closed his mouth around Milton's dick and started sucking away. Milton just moaned and was soon becoming hard.

Once Milton was fully hard he told Jack to get on all fours. Milton soon removed the butt plug and Seen something else in there. He looked at Kim and Seen she was smiling while playing with her pussy. The next thing Milton know a golf ball came out of his ass then another after that Milton just watched as each ball took it's time to come out. Milton smiled as the last ball came out.

"It's good to know your ass can take a lot."

"Milton soon went to the box and opens it up. Kim smiled and licked her lips. Milton soon shown Jack and his eyes went wide.

"Now let's see if you can handle this bad boy." Milton said.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this spin off story so far. Please let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Milton revels a dildo, but it is not just any dildo but a homemade one of the size of Jack's dick when hard. It even had the same size balls and it even had a sucson cup. Just looking at the dildo made Kim wet and for some reason made Jack hard. Milton and Kim just smiled at that. Milton soon waved it around in front of Jack's face with a smile.

"Now Jack I want you to suck on this. Get it nice and wet and try to take most as you can."

Milton soon slid the Jack dildo into Jack's mouth and was slowly face fucking him with it until Jack took over. As Jack sucked away Milton put his attention onto Kim as he rubbed his hard dick. Kim quickly went onto her knees and started to suck away. Milton just moaned at Kim's skills. He was soon getting close and just had to stop as Milton wants to him into Jack's pussy.

Milton soon made his way back to Jack and slid the dildo out of his mouth and soon stool it to the ground. He looked at Jack and then the dildo. Milton did not need to say a word and soon Jack was riding on the dildo. At one point Jack took the whole thing. Soon Kim was once again playing with her pussy while Jack sucked away on Milton's dick once again.

All three just filled the room with their moans. Kim was on edge first and quickly aimed her pussy at the boys as she started to squirt. Her pussy juice was soon hitting them. Making Jack ride the dildo faster and harder as he was being face fucked faster. Now it was Jack who was next to be on edge but due to the device on his dick he could not cum. After a few more bobs Milton was on edge and pulled out.

Once out Milton pushed Jack onto his back and took out the dildo from Jack's ass. Kim wasted no time in taking it and slid it into her own ass and started riding on it. Milton soon slid his dick into Jack with ease. The room once again filled with moans. Kim was fucking herself faster with the dildo while Milton fucked away into Jack's ass. Jack for one really needs to cum but can't until the cum stopper is off.

After awhile Kim was once again on edge and started to squirt all over herself. Soon after Milton shot his load into Jack's add. Once Milton came he pulled out. Soon after Milton attached a plastic tube to the fun stopper and put the other end into Jack's mouth. Jack knew what was coming next and soon the presser was off and his fun quickly went flowing throw the tube and into his mouth.

As Jack was drinking down his massive load Milton and Kim started making out. The two masters wonderd if they should keep going or call it a day.

* * *

Sorry for the very short chapter 2. Thought it was longer when writing it


End file.
